gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Übermacht
UMA|type = Automotive/Heavy construction equipment company|games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V|oldlogo1 = Name-IV-Übermacht.png|taglines = 'The Design of Driving"}} 'Übermacht (BAWSAQ: UMA) is a German automotive and heavy construction equipment company featured in the HD Universe of Grand Theft Auto. It is likely a parody of the German automobiles manufacturer BMW. Übermacht only has 5 vehicles in the HD Universe of Grand Theft Auto. Overview Every Übermacht vehicle is derived from BMW designs, usually with different bumpers and grille, as opposed to BMW's trademark "kidney grille". The term "übermacht" is German for "supremacy" or "superior", likely a jab at real-life BMW owners having a feeling of superiority over the other marques when driving. Just like Benefactor, the cars have modified versions, in reference to BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M GmbH. The tuning division is known as "XS". However, like Benefactor, most of the modifications are purely aesthetics. An Oracle ad parodying BMW's ad style is seen on billboards around Liberty City, including one at Star Junction. Vehicles Gallery Vehicles Oracle-GTA4-front.jpg|1st generation Oracle. Oracle_2_(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|2nd generation Oracle. Rebla-GTA4-front.jpg|Rebla. Sentinel GTA IV.jpg|1st generation Sentinel. Sentinel-GTAV-Front.png|2nd generation Sentinel. SentinelXS-GTA5-Front.png|Sentinel XS. ÜbermachtZionXS-Front-GTAV.png|Zion XS. Zion_front_down.jpg|Zion Cabrio. Advertisement Oracle-GTA4-advertising.png|Advertisement for the Oracle, commonly seen on billboards in Liberty City. Ubermacht catalog book cropped.png|Ubermacht catalog book. Ubermacht-Billboard-GTAV.png|Ubermacht billboard Ad in Morningwood, Los Santos. Trivia *Übermacht competes with Benefactor and Obey, just like how real life BMW competes with Mercedes-Benz and Audi. **There is an advert for the Zion in Morningwood with the text "DISOBEY", and under it "The Design of Driving" which is a hint of its rivalry with Obey, which may be a parody of a billboard rivalry between BMW and Audi in Los Angeles around 2007.http://wonderfulengineering.com/the-historic-bmw-vs-audi-billboard-ad-war-in-pictures/ Another one is placed on top of a building in Downtown Vinewood, coincidentally placed in front of an Obey billboard. *The Oracle, Sentinel and Rebla represent the original BMW model lineups (7-series, 3-series, 5-series, and X-series). However, the 5-series based models are only found in the 3D Universe, namely the GTA VC and GTA SA renditions of the Sentinel. **It is still unknown yet if any 5-series based model will be added in GTA V as a DLC vehicle. *There are various cranes with Übermacht logos. *In GTA IV, the logo is seen as a diamond, but in GTA V the logo is seen as round on cranes and billboards. *Examples of competitors of Übermacht vehicles are The Zion and Feltzer (BMW 6 Series (E63) and Mercedes-Benz SL), the Sentinel XS and the Schwartzer. * The names of three Übermacht vehicles could be reference to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. *The Zion and the Sentinel appear to be sister vehicles, the Sentinel appears to be a smaller version of the Zion and the vehicles share similar design cues. Similarly to the real life version, the BMW 6 series appears to be a bulkier, more luxurious BMW 3 series convertible. Navigation de:Übermacht es:Ubermacht pl:Übermacht Category:Vehicle brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht